Forever and Always
by XxAng3lofDarkn3ssxX
Summary: Lucy, Sting, and Rogue lived together and went to the same guild. They have been with each other for years, and have told each other everything..Well, that's what they thought. When two young kids show up claiming they know Lucy,she has to do something to protect her and these kids...And there is someone connected to Lucy who will always be with her.But why is Zeref involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Halle here with a new fanfiction! Enjoy**! **Or not. Your choice. -.- I dun own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_August 22, 2014_

Lucy was laying in bed, sleeping at Rogue,Sting,and hers new house. She had her head of the pillow and her right leg hanging of the bed. Her left leg was bent and next to her waist and her arms were above her head. She was drooling, and the zebra print blanket was wrapped around her body like a burrito. The door to her room slowly opened and a black haired and blonde haired boy walked into her room.

"Oi! Blondie! Wake up!" The blonde yelled.

"Hn...? Wha... 5 mo minute." Lucy mumbled. The black haired boy sighed.

"Lucy... Wake up, we are going to be late.." He tugged the pillow out from under her, but she didn't move.

"Go away."She mumbled,kicking them.

"OW!" They both screamed. Lucy laughed and snuggled against a big stuffed hippo

"Lucy... Wake up! Or else I'm going to tickle you." Sting threatened. Lucy popped one of her chocolate brown eyes open.

"You wouldn't dare..." She wavered.

"Oh we would." Rogue said. The two walked towards her bed and pounced on her. Lucy laughed,and started kicking when she felt four hands tickle her waist.

"Stop stop! I'm up! I'm up!" She said between laughs. The two boys got of her and smirked at their success. "I swear I'm going to kill you guys ... Ok,get out so I can change." Lucy said,trudging out of her bed.

Rogue and Sting nodded and walked out of her room. She walked over to her brown wood mirror with a dresser. She pulled her ponytail out of her hair and let her bangs shadow her face. She hung her head and quietly sobbed. Hot tears dripping down her face. She opened her drawers and pulled out a bra,panties, and her regular outfit. She had black combat boots and pants with rips in them. She had a grey tank top and a leather black jacket. She walked over to her bath room, took of her cloths, and walked in to her shower.

She turned on the shower and let the hot water turn on. She took the shampoo and ran it throughout her hair. She looked at her right shoulder where her Sabertooth Guild mark now stood.

_"Hey, you okay?" The entity asked Lucy._

_"Yes. Couldn't be any better." She replied in her head._

_"Stop lying to me. Your thinking about what's going to happen in four days. I know you are."_

_"Well what am I supposed to do?!" _

_"Stop yelling."_

_"Go away!" Lucy yelled._

_"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." _

She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the wrapped a towel around her body and slipped her clothes on. She walked out to Sabertooth where Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and Yukino were sitting at the bar. She walked over and sat at the bar.

"Hey Lucy!" The green exceed said. Lucy picked up the small exceed. She placed Frosch on her lap and petted the small exceed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

_Only four more days... Although,nobody knows... _Lucy thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone was thrown into her back. She cried out in surprise and turned around,making the small once sleeping exceed jump of her lap and ran over to Rogue.

"RUFUS IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She yelled. Rufus sweat dropped.

"Uh-oh... You did it now." Minerva laughed. Lucy stood up. Lucy's team backed up.

"Lu-chan..." Yukino laughed.

"Don't worry Rufus... Your death will be fast. Look,I won't even use my magic." Lucy said,still smiling.

"Oh you wouldn't..." Rufus laughed.

"Oh I would. Besides I need to practice some new moves." Lucy said. Before any one knew what was happening,Lucy had Rufus on the ground. She placed his chest on the ground and faced towards his lower waist. She grabbed his legs and pulled them back towards his head. Rufus was pounding on the ground and screaming.

"Ah I feel like my eyeballs are gonna pop out of my head! Spines aren't meant to bend that way Lucy!" He cried. After about 5 minutes, the entire guild was laughing. Lucy stood up and stood in front of him,bending down.

"There. That should teach you." She smiled. Rufus twitched,and Orga walked over to him and started laughing. Lucy walked over to the request board. She looked at the requests but she didn't like any of them. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around,panting,eyes wide.

"No.. no no.." She whispered. Rogue and Sting walked over to her.

"Lucy...? Are you..." Rogue started. Lucy blinked.

"S-Sorry... Its fine.." She stated,but the Dragon Slayers weren't convinced."Lets take a job!"

"Oh yeah!" Sting yelled. Lucy's smile returned and she looked though the board.

_Capture Runaway Prisoner_

"No."

_Catch Runaway Slave_

"No."

_Catch Runaway Sex Slave_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed. Sting and Rogue looked at their partner.

"Are you ok?" They asked. Lucy's left eye twitched.

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay..."She twitched. "New request..."

_Catch the Crook Velveno_

"How abut this one?"Rogue said. Lucy looked at the job.

"Why does that one seem familiar... Anyway,I'm down!" She said.

"Oh yeah!" Sting yelled,pumping his fist in the air. Lucy laughed and walked towards the guild doors with Rogue,Sting,and their exceeds. Lucy called Plue, and her appeared next to her.

"Aw Plue! Your so cute!" Lucy gushed. Rogue face palmed and Sting laughed. Frosch and Lector flew onto her shoulders.

"Don't forget us!" They cried. Lucy laughed.

"I can't forget you guys." She replied, smiling. Lucy keeped walking, when Rogue and Sting stopped. Lucy only heard her foot steps, so she stopped. "Hey, is everything ok?" She asked. The two dragons were sniffing the air.

"I smell... It's really strong..." Rogue said.

"What is it!?" Lucy cried.

"It's... Blood..." Sting replied. Lucy gasped.

"Where?" She asked. They both pointed to the East. Lucy, without another warning, ran that way. Sting and Lector called after her, but she kept running.

"Pun pun?" The confused Plue said. Lucy looked at her spirit and stopped running. What was she thinking? Without the dragon slayers, she had no idea of where the person was. How was she going to find them? She sighed and smacked her head.

"Aye... Ugh, I sound like Happy." She sighed.

What happened next startled her. A tiny voice called out to her. "L-Lucy..." Lucy gasped and turned around, her keys in hand. She looked around, but didn't see anything. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, so she blinked and turned on her heels, and was about to walk back, when she heard it again.

"L-Lucy... Help..." Now Lucy knew she wasn't dreaming. The voice was loud, and it sounded close. She sent Plue back to the spirit world and called Loke and Virgo.

"Punishment time,Princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy sweat dropped.

"No... I need your help. Find the sound of the crying. Let me know when you do." She instructed. They nodded and split up. Lucy looked around, her eyes peeled. She thought she heard the sound coming from her right, so she turned around. This area was different. Instead of fresh cut grass, the grass was tall, as if no one wanted to go in ther area. Lucy stuck her hand out and pushed the grass out of her way. She was looking in the ground, making sure to she anyone in pain.

A hand firmly grasped her shoulder. In instinct, she back handed the person behind her, her hand making a noise when she hit his face.

"Ow!" Rogue yelled.

"Rogue! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucy panted.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Lucy sighed.

"Anyway. Do you smell any thing over there?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's very strong." He replied. Lucy thanked him and walked into the grass. She wandered around, till she found two small bodies. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The boy had a black eye and blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. He also had whips marks, and his arm had bruises and whip marks. The girl was crying, but she had her left cheek swollen, and she to had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her clothes has rips, and again,she to had whip marks.

"Where have I seen these kids?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Lucy-nee... It's me..." The boy called. Lucy had a thought.

_'Hey, are you here?" Lucy asked in her head._

_"I'm always here." The entity replied._

_"Good. I need your help. Let me see what happened to those two." She asked._

_"Got you. You know what needs to happen." He replied._

_"Thank you, Grey."_

_"Your welcome Lucy. After all, I'll always be a part of you." _

_"Forever and always."_

Lucy bent over and grabbed the boys hand."Let's see what happened to you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Forever and Always:_

_'Hey, are you here?" Lucy asked in her head._

_"I'm always here." The entity replied._

_"Good. I need your help. Let me see what happened to those two." She asked._

_"Got you. You know what needs to happen." He replied._

_"Thank you, Grey."_

_"Your welcome Lucy. After all, I'll always be a part of you."_

_"Forever and always."_

_Lucy bent over and grabbed the boys hand."Let's see what happened to you."_

* * *

_August 24,2014_

Lucy stormed into the Fairy Tail guild, anger in her eyes. Everyone who was once laughing and drinking gasped.

"Lu-chan-" Levy started, running towards her best friend. Lucy gave her a cold shoulder and a snarl, making Levy back up.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu sneered.

"DONT FUCK WITH ME PYRO!" Lucy yelled. "Did you ever come look for us? Me, and the two you guys tortured?! What the hell is wrong with you? The Fairy Tail people I knew didn't do this. They didn't torture peole. They cared about their nakama. Please stop this. Your hurting my friends and I can't take it."

Everyone was silent. They looked at the ground and were silent. Natsu started laughing maniacally and looked at Lucy. His iris was red, and his sclara was black. "We kicked you out because your weak. You and your friends 't that right?" As he said that, everyone's eyes turned the same as Natsu and had the same laugh.

_"Grey." Lucy said._

_"You don't even have to ask." He replied._

Lucy's left hand glowed blue and her right hand white. When the light died down, a blue and white gauntlets adorned her hands. She wore a blue crop top with a snowflake on it. She wore a white skirt with a blue hem and blue snow boot.

"See this. This is no normal gauntlet. This helps get rid of entities controlling people with incredible amounts of magical power inside these gauntlets. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said. She punched her

* * *

_March 31,2012_

"Mavis,do I have to?" Lucy groaned.

"Yes! Its been foretold!" Mavis sighed.

"But.. Why Gray!? He still has a future I can't just take that from him! That would be the same as killing someone and saying it was an accident!"

"Lucy! You know better than that." Zeref scolded. Lucy let out a 'tch' and sat down in the cool,soft grass.

"Can you at least explain what happens?" Lucy groaned. They nodded.

"When you make contracts with humans,or, human keys,you gain their powers. For example. Gray. When he become's your entity, you will gain his powers in the form of gauntlets. But,if,for some reason,you can't use your gauntlets,Gray has some sort of powers he can use. I can't tell yet,but yeah. When you and Zeref sign a contract, you'll' gain his Dark Arts Magic. But not a weapon. Just straight out Dark Arts Magic." Mavis explained. Lucy blinked and shrugged.

"But this sucks...I hate having my future already planned out for me." She mumbled. Zeref sighed and sat down next to her. Mavis doing the same,but on Lucy's left.

"Look. Mom knew good and well this was going to happen! But did she tell me?! NOOO! Of course not! I'm just the fucking girl who could destroy the world,no big deal!" Lucy barked. Zeref and Mavis looked at each other. They sighed.

"Lucy you know mom wouldn't want you saying that..." Mavis trailed. Lucy grabbed the grass and hung her head.

"You two knew to. And yet you didn't tell me either." She scowled. Zeref went to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away. Zeref, slightly hurt by her actions, withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly. She stood up and walked out of the forest. Zeref and Mavis stood up and followed after their little sister. They quietly pushed bushes and tree branches outta the way,trying to not let Lucy know they were tailing her. Mavis got whacked in the nose by a branch, and while Zeref was trying not to laugh, he got whacked too. Mavis stuck her tongue out and said "Karma's a bitch."

Lucy stopped when she heard a noise from the bushes. She sighed and kept walking. Then she heared another rustle. She looked on the ground and found a rock. She picked it up and threw it at the bushes. They stopped rustling, and she continued walking. Mavis stopped following and pulled Zeref behind a big bush."Mavis what are you-" Mavis covered his mouth. He pushed her hand off and saw where her horiffied gaze was. He had the same look she did. Sabertooth members were in the trees, looking down,their gazes intense. Mavis blinked and saw Rogue,Sting,Orga,Rufus, and Minerva. Mavis gritted her teeth before yelling "Lucy watch out!"

When Lucy turned, a sword whizzed through Lucy's stomach. Mavis and Zeref would recognize that sword from anywhere. They turned and their hearts dropped. Standing behind them, was Jellal,Meredy, and Ultear, the woman responsible for killing Lucy. Mavis ignored them for the moment and ran over to Lucy.

Lucy was bleeding through her stomach, blood staining her clothes and trailing down the right corner of her mouth. She coughed, and Mavis knelt down beside her. Zeref walked over and looked at her, gritting his teeth. All the members from Sabertooth hopped down from their places and ran over to Lucy.

"Oh my god..." Minerva cried.

Believe it or not, Sabertooth wasn't trying to kill her. They were trying to watch her. She had became close with all the mages in Sabertooth, and they loved her like family. Mavis and Zeref had not yet been informed of that, and their natural instinct was to protect their younger sister.

Mavis was clutching Lucy's hand, which had blood on it. Lucy's brown eyes narrowed, as her vision was getting blurry. She tilted her head and brown met sad green. She coughed once more before speaking.

"Am... Am I dieing?" That statement sent everyone on an emotional roller coaster. Minerva sunk to the ground, burying her face into her hands. Rogue stepped back, looking down at the ground. Sting kneeled down near Minerva,patting her back,but trying not to cry. Orga and Rufus looked away,clenching their fists. Zeref had knelt down next to his sisters.

"No.. No your gonna be ok.." Mavis trailed. Lucy shook her head slowly.

"Don't lie to me." She said. This made Mavis cry even more. Mavis rested her head on Lucy's chest,sobbing. Zeref stood up and looked at the three behind him. His eyes went from soft black to bloody red.

Meredy was staring at Ultear. Jellal had his mouth slightly opened. "Ultear!" Zeref yelled. Ultear smirked. "You!"

"Hello,Lord Zeref."

"Ultear! Why!" Zeref yelled.

Ultear laughed."And I thought you and Mavis knew the future." Zeref narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. Jellal looked to the right and Meredy sighed.

"I was supposed to do that. Look. He's here." Ultear pointed to a boy running through the clearing. A boy with raven hair,denim pants,and no shirt ran into that area of the forest. Mavis and Zeref looked at him and said the same thing.

"Gray..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on Forever and Always:_

_"Ultear! Why!" Zeref yelled._

_Ultear laughed."And I thought you and Mavis knew the future." Zeref narrowed his eyes._

_"What are you talking about?" He questioned. Jellal looked to the right and Meredy sighed._

_"I was supposed to do that. Look. He's here." Ultear pointed to a boy running through the clearing. A boy with raven hair,denim pants,and no shirt ran into that area of the forest. Mavis and Zeref looked at him and said the same thing._

_"Gray..."_

* * *

Gray ran into the clearing,and hope spread across Mavis and Zeref's face.

The prophecy said that a mage from Fairy Tail was to give his life to Lucy. Together they would have the power to destroy the world,or save it. The mage and Lucy were to perform a ritual to where the mages soul would be transferred to Lucy. Now,Mavis and Zeref just figured out the mage was Gray. Why it was him even they didn't know,but the prophecy said nothing about Lucy dying.

Gray walked over to Lucy. He was already informed he was the selected mage,and frankly,he was quite grateful. Yes,he would like to keep living. But if he could use his life to save Lucy's,he'd be more than willing. He had always had a small crush on the mage, but he never wanted to show his feelings,fearing to be teased.

Gray looked at Mavis and Zeref."Can't you perform the ritual now?" He asked. The siblings blinked before facepalming. Duh! Why hadn't they thought of that earlier?! They didn't have to say the ritual while she was alive! Zeref pushed Gray onto his knees and placed his hands on Lucy's stomach. Mavis knelt down near Lucy and Gray and hovered her hands over them. Zeref stood next to Mavis and did the same. They repeated the same words over and over again.

"Deus desuper, et dare animam huius pueri Lucy. Miles facultatem Habeat inimicus . Lucy scriptor commutationem pro Gray rest." They repeated that for about 3 times. **(FYI, if you don't know what that means, its Latin for "God from above, give the soul of this boy to Lucy. Let her have the ability for The Knight's Enemy. Exchange Gray's lifespan for Lucy's." Ok,resume. :-D)**

After the third chant, a purple cloud floated above them. A black streak of lighting struck the two. Lucy felt no pain,but Gray did. He screamed out in pain as his body started to turn to gold. His body was vaporizing, and was being transferred to Lucy's soul. Lucy slowly cracked her eyes open.

"Gray..?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at her and smiled. She widened her eyes as she realized what was happening.

"No! No not right now! I didn't get to say goodbye!" She screeched. She sat up and latched onto him, stroked her head as his lower body began to disappear.

"Lucy.. Its okay.." He said. She sobbed even more. He tilted her chin up and smiled.

"I'll always be with you. Forever..." His torso disappeared.

"And always." Lucy finished. And with that,Gray's body disappeared. Zeref hugged his sister,Lucy sobbing into his shoulder. Zeref stroked her hair and lightly rocked her. Mavis looked at Rogue and Sting before signaling them to come towards her. The duo walked over to her confused.

"Ok you should know what happened. She needs to stay with you guys. Being at guild would be to much strain on her body and she might freak out. And when she freaks out, she could destroy the world. You need to keep her calm. Understand?" Without hesitation,they nodded. Mavis smiled and walked over to Lucy.

"Your going to be with Sabertooth Lucy." Mavis said. Lucy slowly nodded.

* * *

_September 1,2007_

Lucy sat in her room, heartbroken and tearful. It was her 14th birthday, and her father just yelled at her. She cried softly to herself, wallowing in self pitty. She grabbed the stuffed bear Rogue had gotten for her during her 10th birthday, and laid on the pillow Sting got for her on her on the same day Rogue gave her the bear. She tightly squeezed the bear. It had dark brown fur with big cute light brown eyes. The nose was black and the soles were the same color as the eyes. In the bears paws was a big red heart with the words 'Happy Birthday Lucy!' in pink. The pillow was a small cubic like cotton made pillow. Red thread was stitched around the perimeter and it had pink hearts all around. The words 'Happy 10th Lucy!' was stitched in the middle with purple thread. She silently cried some more. Her mother was gone. Her father had become more abusive. She just hated life.

She cried for another good 10 minutes when she heard the sound of tapping against her glass. She sniffed before sitting up and walking towards the window. Rogue and Sting were standing on a ladder smiling.

"Come on Lucy! It's your birthday today! You shouldn't be crying! Come on, we're going to the carnival! Come with us!" Sting exclaimed. "Erza and Gray are going too." Rogue chimed. Lucy rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be right there. Let me put on a fresh pair of clothes." She said. The two boys nodded and jumped off the ladder. Lucy gasped and rushed back to the window. She looked down and saw the Dragon Slayers perfectly fine."You idiots! You scared me to death!" She screamed, only earing a chuckle from Rogue and a howl from Sting. Lucy scoffed playfully before going back into her room. She opened her dresser and pulled out a black spaghetti strap t-shirt that had "I Hate Mondays" on it. Zeref gave it to her for her 13th birthday, and surprinsgly, it still fit. She slid it on and put a silver heart necklace from Mavis. She looked out the window to see the ladder still there. As she was about to climb down the ladder to the ground that was 50 ft below her,her bedroom door swung open to reveal her angry looking father. Lucy paled as her father stomped over to her.

"Lucy Heartfillia! Where do you think your going?!" He yelled. Lucy mentally cringed but replied with "I'm going with my friends to hang out." This answer seemed to anger him more as he grabbed her arm. She gasped in fear and then smelt the taste of bear on his breath. He'd been drinking again.

"Father let go of me." She calmly said, but inside she was terrified. Her father growled.

"Lucy you will not be leaving this house!" He screeched. Lucy tried to pull away, but his grip on her was tight. As she was pulling, she saw the still open window. She reached her head out and screamed.

"Sting! Rogue hel-" As she was about to finish her sentence, her father covered her mouth and pulled her back. He wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her onto the bed. She squirmed and screamed, but her cries for help was muffled by her fathers gigantic hand. He pinned her on the bed and smirked.

"Oh Layla... How I love you." He said lovingly. Lucy cried, closing her eyes and letting the tears drip onto her fathers hand. Her father saw this and tightened his grip on her mouth. She cried out in pain, but again, was muffled by his hand. He gently moved his right hand onto her chest and started pulling her shirt off. She squirmed some more.

"Layla... Your body is so beautiful..." He said seductively. She licked his hand, not knowing what to do. He laughed and started pulling at her undershirt, when a voice stopped him.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled. The two boys stared at the scene in a flurry of mixed emotions. Anger, terror,shock,and surprise overflowed them. Sting and Rogue attacked the man that was supposedly Lucy's father till he fell unconscious. Sting was tying the man up and Rogue was checking on Lucy. Lucy clinched to Rogue's shirt, tears flowing out if her eyes. Rogue put a blanket over her and held the weeping fourteen year old. She slid her shirt back on and continued to cry. Sting came over and rubbed her back in sympathy. Lucy's sob died down. She rubbed her eyes. Rogue put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly but caring. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"We don't have to go to the carnival. I'll call Gray and tell him we aren't going." As Sting reached for his phone, Lucy grabbed his arm. He gasped and looked at her. She shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm not letting that ruin my birthday. We'll still go." Lucy replied. Sting and Rogue admired her bravery. After that traumatic experience, she still wants to go on with her daily life.

Rogue nodded at his best friend and he nodded back. Lucy stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right out." Lucy said. Without waiting for a reply, she went to the bathroom, locking her self in. She sunk to the bathroom floor, leaning against the door for support. She sobbed quietly some more and tears stained her clothes. She stood up, tears overflowing like a waterfall. She pressed both hands to the sink and looked in the mirror. She turned the cold water on and splashed her face with the water. She dried her face and put on a smile. She would never let herself be weak again. She would never be afraid anymore.

She walked out of the bathroom seeing a poker face Rogue and a worried Sting. She smiled at them and pulled their hands towards the window.

"Come on sillies let's go!" She said cheerfully. But inside, she was hurting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok a lot of people like this Fanfic,so I'm going to continue. Okay? Okay. Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Lucy sat down in her room,looking in the mirror. She sighed and hit her head.

_"Oi. Gray."_

_"What do you think about him?"_

_"I think he's a selfless jerk."  
_

_"Why do you even care?"_

_'Why do you even wanna see him anyway?!'_

_"Because I happen to like him!"  
_

_'He's just going to reject you.'_

_"Fuck off. I don't know why I even bother."_

Lucy walked over to the dresser and looked her self in the eyes. Her brown eyes hardened, looking at the empty void that was her eyes. She stared at her pupil, not paying attention to anything.

"Your a slut." A voice chimed. Lucy looked up and saw Lisanna standing to her left. She gasped, taking a step back. Her eyes trembled in horror as the scene replayed in her head.

"I don't know why your even allowed here." Erza said from her right.

"Stop it..." Lucy chimed. Her lower lip trembled as tears made their way to her eyes.

"Your so beautiful.. Now,hold still little girl." A man with long black hair said. The left side of his hair was gray,and his red eyes pierced into hers. She screamed and turned around, seeing no one. She leaned up against the dresser and panted, her eyes darting around. When she thought she was good, she sunk to the floor. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly. She hopped she would never have to remember that. She thought with Rogue and Sting here,she would be ok. And she was supposed to be,right? But she didn't feel safe. Not after that.

She sobbed some more,louder. She heard a knock on her door, and lifted her head. She sniffled once before responding. "Who's there?" She said,her voice rasping.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said. Lucy perked up at the voice.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah,its me. I heard you scream. Are you okay? Can I come in?" He called. Lucy looked down at her self and sobbed once more.

"Hold on. I'll be right there." She replied,sniffling once more. Rogue from the outside,respecting her privacy,nodded and waited. Lucy shakily stood up,using the dresser as support. She hung her head and trudged towards her bathroom,sobbing still. She pressed both hands to the sink and reached for a drawer. She searched through the drawer,her hands finding whatever item she could. To her happiness,she found a pair of scissors that she used for cutting her hair. She placed the unsharp part into her hand and raised her hand above her head. She pierced the scissors into her arm. She screamed in pain as she gritted her teeth and gripped the counter. She heard a noise from the door.

"Lucy?" Rogue called again. Lucy cried and drug the scissors down her arm. She cried some more,and Rogue pounded on the door."Lucy open the door! Your scaring me! Lucy open this god damn door!" She pulled the scissors out from her arm and set them on the counter. She cried out some more as blood dripped down her arm.

"Rogue? Whats wrong?" A voice from outside the door called. Lucy's eyes filled with tears. Frosch. The little green exceed she had come to love. She can already imagine the look on his face when they walked in. Lucy shakily gripped the scissors again,ready to put more pain in her body. Anything to make her stronger. Thats what her goal was. Then...

Why did she feel like crying?

"Nevermind that, I think somethings wrong with Lucy,but I can't get the door unlocked."

"Stupid,use magic!" Sting's familiar voice called.

"What if she's naked?" Rogue responded.

"Well thats a bonus! Move! White Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled,and a burst of light shot through the door,knocking it down. Rogue walked into the room and saw blood leading into the bathroom. He saw Lucy and ran up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Lucy!" He yelled. The blonde haired teen dropped the scissors, shaking. Rogue saw all the blood and widened his eyes. "Sting! Call an ambulance! And don't let Frosch in here!"

Lucy's legs went numb and she collapsed. Rogue was holding on to her, and she cried. Rogue pulled her into a hug,keeping her face down. He cradled her head gently,as if she was cradling a baby.

_"Lucy!Lucy answer me!" Rogue heard a voice in his head._

_"Gray?!" He yelled._

_"Rogue?! Why the hell... Oh she didn't."  
_

_"Gray she didn't what?"_

_"Ugh. I'll tell you later. Get her to a hospital!"_

_"Wait-"_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is small,I was kinda rushing it. But don't worry, next chapter will be longer.**

**Ok I'm debating with myself what couple this story should be. So. I'll be making a poll,and I need you guys to answer. The choices are:**

**GraLu**

**RoLu**

**StiLu**

**ZerLu**

**JeLu**

**NaLu(I don't know how,just bear ****with me)**

**Ok,vote! Bye! Poll is on my profile.**


End file.
